Verraad
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Severus Snape en Draco Malfidus zijn hun tijd bij de dooddoeners meer dan zat.
1. Gevoelens van een man

[iDit verhaal wordt opgedragen aan Shadowfax omdat ze een groot fan is van Sneep (of eigenlijk Alan Rickman, maar in dit geval is dit hetzelfde persoon haha)

Ook wordt dit verhaal opgedragen aan Harry Potter, die iets anders wilde lezen dan een romantisch verhaal.

Daarom nu het verhaal 'Treachery'[/i

Treachery gaat over Severus Sneep. Ik ben niet de eigenaar van dit personage jammer genoeg, mijn fantasie reikt niet ver genoeg om een personage zo perfect als deze te creëren, ik leen hem simpel genoeg wel eens om hem leuke avonturen te laten beleven. (zo, dat is dat voor de Disclaimer.)

Filmpje van de Sneep – Toxic[/url Vritney Spears liedje, slechte keus ik weet het, maar de tekst past wel goed bij het idee van Sneep fans.

[BTREACHERY[/B

[bHoofdstuk 1 – Gevoelens van de ene man.[/b

In het donker van de kamer, ergens ver verstopt in een verwilderd bos, zit Severus Sneep voor een half gedoofd haardvuur.

Zijn ogen staan glazig, zijn houding vertoont niets meer van zijn eerdere superioriteit.

Hoewel hij de opdracht volbracht had en Perkamentus nu dood was, werden zijn acties niet op prijs gesteld bij de Heer van het Duister.

Hij had niet degene moeten zijn die Perkamentus zou vermoorden, hij zou op Zweinstein zijn gebleven als het niet aan zijn verraad had gelegen.

Draco had Perkamentus moeten vermoorden, of had moeten sterven terwijl hij het probeerde, maar aangezien Sneep de Onbreekbare Eed had gesloten kon hij Draco niet zomaar laten sterven, hijzelf zou er ook door doodgaan. Eerlijk als hij soms is, moet hij toegeven dat dit niet de enige reden is waarom hij Draco hielp. Hij kon het niet over zijn hart verkrijgen om een nog puur en onvolleerd tovenaar een moord te laten plegen, dan kon hij het beter zelf doen.

Maar nu, in het holst van de nacht, voelt hij zich niet meer zo zeker over deze beslissing.

Perkamentus was in alle jaren dat hij op Zweinstein was geweest zijn beschermeling geweest, alleen hij zorgde ervoor dat hij, Severus Sneep, uit handen van het Ministerie bleef en een leven kon leiden op Zweinstein, waar hij zich het meest thuis voelt.

Nu zit hij hier, bij de Dooddoeners waar hij van gevlucht was, alleen omdat zijn taak als spion uit de hand is gelopen. Hij kan niet meer terug, maar vooruit gaan lijkt ook onmogelijk.

Alles is veranderd sinds zijn vertrek.

Voor de zoveelste keer in de dagen die voorbij zijn gegaan denkt hij aan Perkamentus. Hoe Perkamentus smeekte om hem te redden van een komende ondergang, hoe hij zo vreselijk gewond kon raken is nog steeds een mysterie voor hem, hoe hij de smeekbedes van het Schoolhoofd negeerde, alleen om zijn student te kunnen redden, het groene licht, het moordende licht uit zijn eigen toverstok.

Hij rilt en wil eigenlijk niet verder denken, maar de gedachten blijven maar komen, er is geen stoppen aan.

Perkamentus' gezicht heeft nog net de tijd om te vertrekken in een geschrokken grimas, voordat hij de lucht in wordt gelanceerd en over de balustrade naar beneden valt, waar hij gebroken en dood blijft liggen.

Het volgende moment rent hij al weg met Draco, beduusd door wat er gebeurt is, te verward om helder na te denken, achter hem hoort hij Harry Potter, hij probeert hen te vervloeken, maar kan natuurlijk niet raken, aangezien hij altijd slecht is geweest in non-verbale spreuken.

Dat ettertje, zo lijkend op zijn vader, net zo arrogant en uit op erkenning, hij kan het niet laten om terug te vechten, alleen om hem op zijn nummer te zetten. '[iIK ben de Halfbloed Prins[/i' had hij zelfs gezegd, iets dat hij liever verborgen had gehouden.

Na enige worsteling weet hij met Draco de poort te bereiken en Verdwijnselen ze.

De gedachte vervaagd en Sneep zucht diep. Het was allemaal een vergissing geweest, hij was teruggevallen in zijn oude patroon.

'Nee.' Denkt hij, 'dat ben ik niet, ik ben nog steeds dezelfde als voorheen, ik ben niet loyaal aan de Heer van het Duister.'

Maar zijn acties lijken tegen hem te spreken. In de tijd dat hij bij de Heer was, heeft hij bedoeld en onbedoeld geheimen doorgegeven van de Orde van de Feniks, een organisatie tegen zijn Heer waar hij twee jaar lang lid van was voor hij overliep.

De geheimen waren dan we niet van levensbelang voor de Orde, maar hij had ze ook niet prijs willen geven.

Zijn gedachten worden onderbroken door een zachte tik op de deur. Verbaasd staat hij op en loopt behoedzaam de kamer door, zijn toverstok in de aanslag.

De afgelopen dagen heeft hij vaak genoeg met kwade Dooddoeners te maken gekregen om te weten dat hij elk moment een vervloeking tegen zijn hoofd kan krijgen als hij niet voorzichtig is.

Als hij uiteindelijk de deur open heeft gedaan, staat daar Draco, in zijn pyjama, maar klaarwakker, op zijn gezicht is te lezen hoe hij zich voelt, verloren en gepijnigd.

Sneep laat hem binnen, wetend dat hij behoefte heeft aan een gesprek met degene die hetzelfde doormaakt.

Hij gebaard hem te gaan zitten op een mooi leren stoel bij de bijna gedoofde haard en gaat zelf in een andere, soortgelijke stoel zitten.

Ze praten niet, ze zijn verzonken in gedachten en gevoelens die boven het begrip van de meeste Dooddoeners uitstijgt.

"Ik wil hier weg…" mompelt Draco dan, zijn stem niet meer dan een fluistering in de stille kamer.

Sneep weet geen antwoord te geven, dus hij knikt alleen.

"Ik kan hier niet blijven, Severus, ik hoor hier niet thuis." Zegt Draco dan, nu iets harder, in zijn stem klinkt paniek,

Sneep zucht en gaat op zijn knieën voor de jongen zitten, zijn handen gevouwen op diens schoot. "Ik weet dat je hier weg wil, ik wil hier ook niet zijn, geloof me daar maar in, maar we moeten het volhouden, we moeten er vertrouwen in hebben dat de Orde van de Feniks een idee heeft om de Heer van het Duister te verdrijven, anders zijn we verloren." Zegt hij zo rustig mogelijk. Aan de ogen van Draco te zien heeft hij iets verkeerd gezegd.

"Luister Draco, alhoewel dingen nu niet goed lijken te gaan, je moet hoop houden, alleen dat zorgt ervoor dat we overleven in deze situatie. Ik zal je op alle mogelijke manieren helpen je weg te vinden in dit leven en ik zal je beschermen, zoals ik je moeder heb beloofd." Hij staat op en kijkt in de vlammen. Achter hem kan hij Draco gejaagd adem horen halen, maar meer kan hij niet voor de jongen doen. Zijn hele familie zit bij de Dooddoeners, als er iemand te diep in het gebeuren zit is het Draco wel, hoe kan hij, als voormalig deserteur, er voor zorgen dat Draco een veilig leven leidt in deze omgeving? Hoe kan hij ervoor zorgen dat hij niet hetzelfde lot ondergaat als zijn ouders?

Hij schudt zijn hoofd, een antwoord hierop weet hij niet. Hij weet alleen dat hij er voor de jongen moet zijn als deze hem nodig heeft. Meer kan hij niet doen.

"Severus… waarom proberen we niet te ontsnappen?" de stem van Draco klinkt onzeker, maar er klinkt hoop in door, een stille wens.

Sneep sluit zijn ogen en draait zich om, met een zachte zucht zegt hij: "Denk je niet dat ik daar niet aan gedacht heb? Ik kan me alleen geen manier bedenken waarop wij veilig kunnen ontsnappen aan deze hel." Zijn stem klinkt bitter. Het is waar, hij heeft in al die dagen aan bijna niets anders gedacht, als het gezicht van de dode Perkamentus van zijn netvlies af is, denkt hij vooral aan weglopen, weggaan en nooit meer omkijken.

Draco lijkt dit in zijn ogen te zien en gaat weer achterover zitten, zijn gezicht zo mogelijk nog paniekeriger dan voorheen.

Een nieuw, harder geklop op de deur verstomd hun gesprek. Ze kijken elkaar enigszins angstig aan, wat als degene aan de andere kant van de deur hun gesprek heeft opgevangen?

Ze knikken naar elkaar en Sneep doet de deur open, zijn toverstok opnieuw geheven.

Het volgende moment staat Narcissa Malfidus, de moeder van Draco, midden in het vertrek.

"Mijn zoon, waar is Draco?" schreeuwt ze bijna panisch. Draco komt langzaam van de stoel af en loopt op zijn moeder af. "Ik ben hier, mam." Zegt hij zacht.

Narcissa sluit huilend haar zoon in haar armen. "Loop nooit meer weg zonder dat ik weet waar je bent, Draco. Het is hier te gevaarlijk." Stamelt ze. Ze kijkt naar Sneep met een blik van dankbaarheid in haar ogen.

"Bella heeft een plan om je te verraden bij de Heer van het Duister, ze zegt bewijzen te hebben dat je eigenlijk niet aan onze kant staat." Fluistert ze zacht in de richting van Sneep.

Sneep knikt. "Over Bella maak ik me geen zorgen, zij is zo fanatiek dat ze haarzelf in de problemen praat, de Heer zal haar waarschijnlijk minder snel geloven dan mij." Zegt hij duister. "Een prettige nacht gewenst, Narcissa." Hij houdt de deur voor hen open en het tweetal loopt de gang op.

Als hij weer alleen is gaat hij weer in de stoel voor de haard zitten. 'Ontsnappen…' denkt hij. Als dat mogelijk zou zijn… hij zou er alles voor doen.

Zittend in de stoel voor de open haard valt hij in slaap, in zijn dromen nog steeds geteisterd door de herinneringen aan de School en zijn verraad.


	2. Herinneringen aan verloren tijden

[bHoofdstuk 2 – Herinneringen aan verloren tijden.[/b

Filmpje van de I'm Too Sexy[/url

De nacht gaat voorbij en voor Sneep er klaar voor was stond de zon al weer hoog aan de hemel.

Vermoeid, vanuit zijn aftandse hemelbed kijkt hij naar de schaduwen die door zijn kamer worden geworpen, vervormd en vertekent, als delen van zijn droom op de muren afgebeeld.

Hij besluit maar eens uit bed te gaan, hier blijven liggen en niets doen helpt hem niet om zijn gedachten te ordenen. Langzaam kleed hij zich aan en het volgende moment voelt hij een stekende pijn in zijn linkerpols. De Heer van het Duister roept hem.

Hij heeft geen zin om te gaan, wetend dat hij zonder het te willen weer informatie prijs zal geven.

Met een schok herinnerd hij zich de woorden van Narcissa, Bellatrix wil hem verraden, wat nou als ze haar verhaal heeft gedaan terwijl hij er niet bij was?

Hij schudt zijn hoofd, daar moet hij nu nog maar even niet aan denken.

Hij loopt de gangen door naar de kamer van zijn Meester, er komen stemmen vandaan, veel stemmen. Blijkbaar heeft de Heer van het Duister alle Dooddoeners bij elkaar geroepen.

Als hij binnenkomt kijkt iedereen om.

"Ah, Severus, ga zitten, ga zitten." Zegt de Heer van het Duister met zijn overdreven vriendelijke stem.

Een beetje bedachtzaam gaat hij zitten en hij weerhoud zichzelf ervan om de groep rond te kijken, wetend dat dit ervoor zorgt dat hij verdacht lijkt.

Zijn Meester kijkt hem indringend aan en automatisch sluit hij zijn gedachten af voor de man.

"Ik heb rare geruchten gehoord, Severus." Begint hij. "Geruchten dat jij meer dan één Meester zou dienen."

Sneep's gezicht verraad geen angst of woede, in feite, het verraad helemaal niets, maar in zijn binnenste voert een oorlog. Het is dus waar, Bellatrix had inderdaad eerder met de Heer van het Duister gesproken dan hijzelf.

Hij kijkt de Heer van het Duister recht in zijn slangachtige ogen. "Heer, vergeef me, maar ik weet niet waar u het over heeft." Zegt hij met zijn gebruikelijk koude stem.

De ogen van Heer Voldemort vernauwen zich tot spleetjes. "Dat weet je niet, zeg je? Bella hier heeft me vertelt dat je al tijden onder één hoedje speelt met de Orde van de Feniks. Dat je helemaal niet zo loyaal aan me bent als dat je werkelijk zegt." Sist hij, zijn toon nog steeds vriendelijk, maar zijn stem klinkt kil.

"Zoals Bellatrix wel weet ben ik een tijd lid geweest van de Orde van de Feniks." Antwoord Sneep met een hoofdknikje in de richting van Bellatrix, deze wordt niet beantwoord. "Zoals ze ook weet deed ik dat alleen om hun vertrouwen te winnen, zodat ik u op de hoogte kon brengen van alles wat er daar gebeurde. Ik heb hen in ruil daarvoor valse informatie gegeven over de Dooddoeners en hun activiteiten. Dit alles heb ik gedaan op uw commando."

Heer Voldemort knikt. "Dat is allemaal wel bekend inderdaad. Dus jij zou zeggen, Severus, dat jouw banden met de Orde nu compleet verbroken zijn?" vraagt hij rustig, terwijl hij ook een blik werpt op Bellatrix.

Sneep knikt enkel, maar houd verder zijn mond. In de dagen dat hij hier is geweest heeft hij geen enkel contact gehad met de Orde, dus ze kunnen hem niet betrappen op een leugen.

Bellatrix lijkt hier anders over te denken, ze springt omhoog. "Leugens!" schreeuwt ze, ze pakt haar toverstok en richt deze op Sneep. "Ik ben gisteren naar buiten geweest en heb woorden opgevangen over hoe jij de avond ervoor nog bij ze was geweest! Je kan niet tegen me liegen! Heer, geloof me, Heer, ik zou nooit tegen u liegen, ik ben uw meest betrouwbare

dienares!" ze kijkt naar Heer Voldemort en heft haar borst, alsof het een grote eer is om deze titel te dragen.

Heer Voldemort knikt. "Ga zitten Bella." Gebied bij. Bellatrix gaat verslagen weer zitten en kijkt woedend in de richting van Sneep.

"Het spijt me dat ik je moet teleurstellen, Bellatrix. Gisteravond was ik hier, bij de Heer van het Duister, zoals hij," Sneep knikte eerbiedig in de richting van Heer Voldemort, " waarschijnlijk wel zou kunnen vertellen."

Heer Voldemort knikt en kijkt boos naar Bellatrix. "Misschien moest jij in het vervolg je bronnen maar even beter natrekken, Bella. Het is waar dat Severus de hele avond bij mij heeft doorgebracht. Ik stel het niet op prijs dat je me komt lastigvallen met dit soort praatjes." Zegt hij met een kille stem.

Bellatrix zag eruit alsof ze elk moment flauw kon vallen. Ze opent haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar de woorden komen er niet uit. Eerbiedig valt ze op haar knieën voor haar Meester. "Ja Heer…" mompelt ze verstikt.

Heer Voldemort knikt naar Sneep als teken dat hij kan gaan. Hij staat op en loopt de kamer uit, gevolgd door de rest van de Dooddoeners.

In de gang naar zijn kamer wordt hij ingehaald door Narcissa. "Ik ben blij dat het allemaal opgelost is. Bella had blijkbaar toch niet de goede informatie gevonden, ook al zei ze van wel." Zegt ze, blijkbaar opgelucht dat de beschermheer van haar zoon nog in leven is.

Sneep lacht flauwtjes. "De tijd dat Bella waardevolle informatie weet te verstrekken moet nog komen." Antwoord hij met een sarcastische stem. Dan slaat hij de gang naar zijn kamer in en laat Narcissa achter.

Terug in zijn kamer valt hij op zijn bed, zijn lichaam voelt alsof het gebroken is.

De ontmoeting liep goed, daar kan hij niets over zeggen, maar het voelt alsof hij nog meer verraad heeft gepleegd dan hij in de eerste plaats al gedaan heeft.

'Onzin.' Houd hij zichzelf voor. 'Het is waar dat ik niets meer met de Orde te maken heb, na wat ik gedaan heb zou het me verbazen als ze zelfs nog maar een woord in mijn richting willen zeggen.'

Hij grijnst somber. Wat verlangt hij terug naar de tijd waarin hij nog gewoon kon zijn wie hij werkelijk was. Een jongen op Zweinstein, verliefd op Lily Evers, een Griffoendor meisje die later trouwde met zijn aartsrivaal James Potter. Later een Dooddoener, een tijd die hij liever wil vergeten. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn om de Potters aan de Heer van het Duister te verraden? Hij wil er niet meer aan denken, zijn hart doet teveel pijn om hier aan herinnerd te worden.

Zijn gedachten stromen door naar zijn tijd op Zweinstein, als leraar. Hij werd door alle leerlingen gehaat, behalve natuurlijk zijn eigen afdeling. Hij was een zeer beruchte leraar, nam punten van iedereen af behalve zijn eigen afdeling.

Het kwam allemaal door Harry Potter, hield hij zichzelf voor. Hij is het voortbrengsel van de liefde tussen Lily en James, een liefde die aan hem voorbestemd had moeten zijn.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd, daar moet hij niet meer aan denken.

Het was een leuke tijd op Zweinstein, dacht hij bij zichzelf, maar het is een tijd waar hij niet meer naar terug kan.

Het gevecht in Zweinstein speelt af in zijn hoofd. Hoe hij wakker werd gemaakt omdat er Dooddoeners in het kasteel waren, hoe hij ervoor moest zorgen dat Draco veilig was…

Hij herinnerd zich dat hij uit bed was gesprongen, professor Banning Verlamd had en naar boven was gerend, naar de toren waar Draco probeerde Perkamentus te vermoorden. Hij kon het niet, dat zag hij meteen en zonder te wachten vermoorde hij Perkamentus met de meest traumatische Avada Kedavra die hij ooit in zijn leven had gebruikt.

Hij rende terug naar beneden met Draco, schreeuwde naar de Dooddoeners dat het gebeurt was, dat Perkamentus niet meer in leven was.

Hij draait zich om in zijn bed, wensend dat de herinneringen zouden verdwijnen, wetend dat ze voor altijd zullen blijven.

Weer denkt hij aan de woorden die Draco gisteren gesproken had. 'Ontsnappen…' denkt hij.

Als dat mogelijk zou zijn, hoe zou hij dat dan proberen?

Zonder door te hebben wat hij precies aan het doen is, begint hij te plotten over hoe je het beste van de Dooddoeners kan ontsnappen, wetend dat hij het waarschijnlijk toch nooit ten uitvoer zou brengen.

De gedachte zorgt er in ieder geval voor dat hij zijn schuldgevoelens even kan vergeten.


	3. Gedachten en plannen

[bHoofdstuk 3 – Gedachten en plannen[/b

Okay, dit filmpje is een beetje anti-Sneep, maar hij is wel Sneep – You're a mean one, Mr Snape[/url

En dan nu het filmpje van de Snape – Candyman[/url

Uren en uren gingen voorbij terwijl Sneep op zijn bed lag na te denken over een mogelijke ontsnapping.

Waarom zou het niet kunnen? Vroeg hij zich telkens vertwijfeld af. Waarom zou het zo onmogelijk zijn om weg te gaan bij de Dooddoeners? Hij was de vertrouweling van Perkamentus, hij kent alle trucjes om te verdwijnen zodat niemand hem ooit zou vinden. Waarom zou hij die niet in praktijk kunnen brengen?

[iOmdat niet het verdwijnen, maar het ontsnappen op zich een probleem vormt in dit gebouw.[/i zegt een irritant stemmetje in zijn achterhoofd.

[iZelfs al zou je langs de horde achterdochtige Dooddoeners kunnen komen, dan moet je daarna ook nog eens langs een opeenstapeling van complexe spreuken en bezweringen die misschien zelfs jouw hoofd te boven gaan.[/i

Sneep zucht, in zijn hoofd gaat hij na welke mogelijke spreuken er allemaal in het gebouw zouden kunnen zijn, of ze alleen gericht zouden zijn op indringers van buitenaf, of ook omgekeerd. Waarschijnlijk de laatste, want eens een Dooddoener, altijd een Dooddoener.

Hij wordt opgeschrikt door een por tegen zijn arm, verdwaasd kijkt hij op en ziet Draco staan.

"Ik heb geklopt… meerdere keren, maar je hoorde me niet." Zegt hij als excuus.

Sneep gaat rechtop zitten. "Wat is er, Draco?" vraagt hij, niet wetend of hij blij moet zijn met de onderbreking van zijn gedachten of niet.

Draco schudt zijn hoofd en gaat zonder pardon naast hem op bed zitten. "Niets, had gewoon behoefte aan ander gezelschap dan mijn moeder of tante Bella." Zegt hij luchtig.

Sneep grijnst 'En dan komt hij bij mij.' Denkt hij vereerd.

"Je was aan het mompelen trouwens. Iets over tegenvervloekingen en beschermende spreuken." Merkt Draco terloops op, hij kijkt zijn oude Toverdranken leraar slinks aan.

Sneep antwoord niet, maar staat op en loopt naar de kast om te kijken of er toevallig nog wat te drinken in staat. Hij komt terug met twee uiterst stoffige flesjes boterbier.

"Weet jij toevallig wat voor spreuken en bezweringen er rond dit gebouw zitten?" vraagt hij zijn voormalige leerling. Meteen voelt hij zich dom, natuurlijk weet hij dat niet, het is bijna onmogelijk dat iemand als hij weet welke spreuken en bezweringen er rond het gebouw van de Heer van het Duister zitten.

Draco daarentegen begint te grijnzen. "Niet alles natuurlijk, maar ik heb ooit opgevangen dat er een Waanzichtspreuk is, zo sterk dat het onmogelijk te penetreren is. Iedereen die er doorheen wil gaan wordt zo erg verward dat hij of zij meteen weer terug loopt.

Verder alleen bezweringen om ervoor te zorgen dat we van buitenaf niet zichtbaar zijn, dat is alles wat ik weet." Somt hij op.

Sneep is uiterst verbaasd dat de jonge Draco Malfidus weet van de bezweringen die zich in en rond het gebouw bevinden. "Van wie heb je deze informatie?" vraagt hij dan ook, hij gaat weer naast de jongen zitten.

"Van de Heer van het Duister zelf, per ongeluk natuurlijk, hij was met Vleesschouwer aan het praten over zijn missie en dat hij het gebouw maar niet uit kon komen, toen vertelde de Heer hem dat dit door de Waanzichtspreuk kwam en dat alles wat hij moest doen was denken dat hij daarna weer terug zou komen. Daarna kreeg Vleesschouwer een Cruciatus vloek over zich heen omdat hij blijkbaar dacht aan ontsnappen." Legt Draco duister uit.

Sneep knikt. 'Dus alles wat ik moet doen is denken dat ik terug kom…' denkt hij, hij slaat de informatie ergens in zijn achterhoofd op.

Draco kijkt hem schattend aan. "Denk je erover om weg te gaan? Want als dat zo is wil ik mee." Besluit hij te zeggen.

Sneep glimlacht naar hem zoals hij altijd deed toen hij zijn leraar nog was, alsof hij zijn meest waardevolle bezit in het klaslokaal is. "Laten we dit afspreken… Als jij voor vanavond tien uur een plan weet te bedenken om ons langs de Dooddoeners te krijgen én de Waanzichtspreuk, dan gaan wij samen een ontsnapping voorbereiden." Hij weet dat dit toch onmogelijk is voor de jongen, dus waarschijnlijk hoeft hij niet zoiets gevaarlijks als dit te ondernemen.

Draco springt van het bed af en grijpt een stuk perkament. "Het valt te proberen, ik ga meteen aan het werk." Zegt hij, duidelijk van plan om ook daadwerkelijk een plan te bedenken.

Sneep is opnieuw verrast door het doorzettingsvermogen van Draco en zijn vindingrijkheid.

Uren gaan voorbij en Draco blijft maar schrijven, tekenen en krassen op het perkament, Sneep vraagt zich ondertussen werkelijk af of hij ooit nog iets van het plan zou kunnen lezen als het daadwerkelijk af komt.

Een paar keer knikt Draco voldaan, blijkbaar heeft hij op dat moment weer iets bedacht, want het volgende moment begint hij weer koortsachtig te schrijven.

Een aantal keer moeten ze halsoverkop alles opruimen omdat er iemand bij de deur staat die hun aandacht vraagt. De eerste keer was dit Bellatrix van Detta, die woedend was over haar mislukking voor haar Meester, ze probeerde Sneep te vervloeken, maar had Draco niet gezien, deze reageerde na hun mening zo snel dat ze niet snapten waarom hij met duelleren altijd zo langzaam was en meestal verloor.

Bellatrix verliet de kamer met verschillende snij wonden, opgelopen door een groep woedende raven die uit Draco's toverstok waren gekomen.

Als tweede kwam Narcissa Malfidus binnenlopen. Ze probeerde Draco zo ver te krijgen dat hij met haar mee ging, maar hij sloeg het aanbod af door te zeggen dat hij en Sneep zo meteen een spelletje toverschaak zouden gaan doen en dat hij daar best naar uitkeek.

Narcissa was verbaasd en geloofde er blijkbaar geen woord van, maar voordat ze er tegenin kon gaan, vloog de deur weer open en stond niemand minder dan Heer Voldemort midden in de kamer.

Deze gebood Narcissa uit de kamer en begon de andere twee schattend aan te kijken. Hij was van mening dat er geheime praktijken gaande waren in de kamer, dingen die niet toegestaan waren volgens zijn regels.

Wetend dat hij niet tot Sneep door kon dringen met Legillimentie, draaide hij zich tot Draco. Op dat moment begon Sneep echt even voor zijn leven te vrezen, de Heer van het Duister mocht niet achter hun plannen komen, dan waren ze beiden dood.

Maar opnieuw werd Sneep aangenaam verrast, de jongen had blijkbaar een vals beeld in zijn hoofd weten te zetten, aangezien Heer Voldemort zich naar hem omkeerde en zei: Toverschaak? Heb je niets beters te doen?

Maar daarna was hij wel snel weer verdwenen.

Zowel Draco als Sneep moesten hier om lachen en Sneep begon een beetje van waarde in de jongen te zien, een kracht die hij eerder niet had gevonden.

Hij ging rustig op een stoel naast het bed zitten en wachtte tot Draco de moed op zou geven of een plan zou bedenken om te ontsnappen. Hij zag de laatste mogelijkheid steeds minder somber in en voelde zich bijna opgewekt door eraan te denken.

Tijdens etenstijd zit Draco stil op zijn stoel na te denken, een paar keer vraagt hij fluisterend een feit of mening aan Sneep, bijvoorbeeld over wie wachtlopen en waar iedereen slaapt.

Sneep ziet in dat Draco het heel erg serieus neemt en beantwoord al zijn vragen.

Zelf zit hij ook niet stil natuurlijk, hij bedenkt kleine plannetjes die mogelijk van pas kunnen komen in het grote plan van Draco, als die er komt.

Hij voelt zich op sommige momenten net een klein kind dat probeert bij de koekjespot te komen zonder toestemming van zijn moeder, maar daar trekt hij zich niets van aan. Bedenkend wie her het meest gevaarlijk zijn om tegen te komen trekt hij een eigen plannetje in zijn hoofd, automatisch betrekt hij Draco er al bij, de jongen kon nog wel eens waardevol voor hem uitpakken.

Om tien uur precies slaat Draco een zucht. "Okay…" mompelt hij. "Mijn bedenktijd zit er op, dit is wat ik tot nu toe heb." Hij gooit zijn veer op tafel, strijkt het perkament glad en hangt vermoeid achterover op zijn stoel.

Sneep staat op en loopt naar het perkament, lichtelijk nieuwsgierig naar wat er op staat.

Hij bekijkt verschillende plattegronden, alle mogelijkheden zijn aangegeven met een rode streep die gangen moeten voorstellen. Zoals verwacht heeft hij zijn moeders kamer en de kamer van Bellatrix angstvallig overgeslagen, wat misschien ook maar beter is ook.

Een stukje verderop staan de namen van mensen die ze in ieder geval niet tegen het lijf willen lopen, wanneer ze afwezig zijn en waar ze op verschillende momenten van de avond verblijven.

Sneep's hoofd neemt alle informatie op als een spons. Het is een wel uitgedacht plan tot nu toe, ze weten al wanneer ze wel en niet kunnen proberen er weg te komen.

Als hij het hele perkament heeft doorgekeken knikt hij. "Niet slecht, we moeten de details nog wat uitwerken, maar ik heb zo'n vermoeden dat dit best nog wel eens kan werken." Mompelt hij, wetend dat hij niets anders kan zeggen. Het plan is gewoon goed, op de details na.

Draco knikt. "Ik moest het voor tien uur afhebben, dus de details moesten wachten." Grapt hij.

Sneep knikt. "We kunnen de rest morgen doen, ik denk dat rust nu handiger is. Ik zie je hier morgen om elf uur weer, niet vroeger, ik moet nog wat plannen van de Heer van het Duister aanhoren rond negen uur." Mompelt hij.

Draco knikt ook en loopt half opgewekt de kamer uit.


	4. De ontsnapping

Hoofdstuk 4 – De ontsnapping.

De volgende dag, om stipt elf uur hoort Sneep een tik op de deur. Hij was net terug van zijn ontmoeting met de Heer van het Duister en moest nog een beetje bekomen van alle stress, hij liep naar de deur en liet Draco binnen.

"Goedemorgen, was jij op school ook altijd maar zo stipt." Zegt hij met een half valse grijns.

Draco glimlacht flauwtjes en loopt naar binnen. "Ik ben allang blij dát ik kon komen, mijn moeder wou me niet alweer weg laten gaan, ze vroeg zich af waarom ik al die tijd hier doorbreng." Mompelt hij zuchtend en hij ploft neer op dezelfde stoel als waar hij de dag ervoor zat.

Sneep antwoord niet, maar gaat ook zitten.

"Hoe was het bij de Heer van het Duister? Hij heeft je toch niet ondervraagd over de plannen hé?" vraagt Draco onzeker.

Sneep schudt zijn hoofd. "Daar hoef jij je geen zorgen om te maken." Zegt hij rustig.

Hij had plannen lopen maken om de Orde van de Feniks uit te schakelen, hun basis moest geïnfiltreerd worden en van binnenuit vernietigd worden.

"Laten we verder gaan met het plan." Zegt hij dan op een besliste toon.

Draco knikt en pakt de rol perkament er weer bij.

Voor een lange tijd zijn ze bezig met de zaken die geregeld moeten worden, hoe komen ze weg, waar moeten ze naartoe, hoe kunnen ze ervoor zorgen dat ze niet halverwege hun vlucht dood neervallen?

Na een lange tijd staat Sneep zuchtend op. "Meer kunnen we niet regelen, het plan lijkt me nu zo perfect als het maar worden kan. Laten we verder gaan met onze dagelijkse taken. Zorg dat je wat spullen bij elkaar hebt gepakt die makkelijk mee te nemen zijn, niet teveel zware spullen, alhoewel de Hand van de Gehangene misschien wel van pas kan komen." Somt hij op. Draco knikt en loopt de deur uit.

Sneep begint ook wat spullen in te pakken, dingen die altijd van pas kunnen komen zoals een zwarte cape en dingen om hem zo onzichtbaar mogelijk te maken in het donker.

Dit is voor hem niet echt een probleem natuurlijk, aangezien hij bijna alleen maar zwarte kleren heeft en dus toch niet op zal vallen.

Verder zoekt hij in zijn kast of hij toevallig nog een flesje Felix Fortunatis heeft voor goed geluk die avond, maar die kan hij niet vinden.

Hij valt neer op bed en vouwt zijn handen achter zijn hoofd, dit is één van die zeldzame momenten dat hij twijfelt aan wat hij aan het doen is. Ook al is het plan goed, ontsnappen van de Dooddoeners klinkt nog steeds onmogelijk. Hoe kan je ontsnappen van iets dat je toch altijd volgt? Een haast onbekend gevoel overmand hem en moeizaam weet hij het te herkennen als angst.

Als ze falen gaat niet alleen hij dood, maar ook zijn beschermeling, Draco, als Draco sterft zal hij ook sterven, daar heeft de Onbreekbare Eed voor gezorgd.

Hij haalt een hand door zijn vettige haar en wenst stiekem dat hij Harry Potter's onzichtbaarheidsmantel heeft.

De tijd verstrijkt, erg langzaam, maar alsnog te snel voor het tweetal dat klaar staat voor de vlucht.

Bij de avondbijeenkomst van de Dooddoeners blijft Draco opvallend dicht bij zijn moeder, alsof hij stilletjes afscheid aan het nemen is. Sneep wou dat hij dit niet zou doen, het is te opvallend, maar hij kan het de jongen niet kwalijk nemen, het is waarschijnlijk de laatste keer dat hij haar zal zien.

Na de avondbijeenkomst wordt iedereen verzocht om naar bed te gaan, precies zoals geplanned, tot nu toe loopt alles goed.

Sneep draagt Draco op zijn spullen uit zijn kamer te halen en naar hem toe te komen.

Het duurt een tijdje voordat hij eindelijk binnen komt, met een gezicht dat duidelijk op spanning duid. "Sorry, ik moest mijn tante omzeilen." Zegt hij met een bedrukte stem.

Sneep knikt. "We hebben nog tijd, we moeten wachten tot we zeker weten dat iedereen behalve de wachtlopers op bed liggen. Hier, neem wat boterbier."

Hij had twee niet stoffige flesjes meegenomen uit de voorraadkast van de Heer van het Duister, diefstal kan er ook nog wel bij, aangezien ze er hopelijk toch niet zijn om voor die gevolgen op te draaien.

Na een tijdje in stilte gezeten te hebben staat Sneep op. "Het is tijd…" mompelt hij duister.

Draco verslikt zich in zijn laatste slok boterbier en staat ook op, terwijl hij klunzig zijn tas op zijn rug hijst. Hij knikt naar Sneep.

Met een laatste diepe zucht opent Sneep de deur van zijn kamer en kijkt naar buiten, zoals verwacht is de gang leeg. "Zorg dat je ten alle tijden…"

"Je toverstok kan trekken, ja, ik ken het plan net zo goed als jij…" onderbreekt Draco hem.

Sneep knikt en loopt door de gang, ze proberen zo normaal mogelijk te doen terwijl ze aan de andere kant juist zo onopvallend mogelijk willen zijn.

Alles lijkt goed te gaan, de wachten staan precies op de plaatsen waar ze horen te staan en ze kunnen deze dan ook makkelijk ontwijken.

Ineens horen ze stemmen van achter hun komen en ze duiken snel een zijgang in, daar verstoppen ze zich achter een vaas die groot genoeg is om beiden te verbergen.

Ongeduldig wachten ze tot de wachters voorbij zijn en ze horen één van hen zeggen: "Ja, we moeten deze gang extra bewaken, de Heer van het Duister verwacht dat er een ontsnapping plaats zal vinden vannacht."

Draco maakt een klein gilletje van schrik en Sneep slaat snel zijn hand voor Draco's mond.

"Sneep?" vraagt de ander. Ze horen geen antwoord, maar aan het lage gegrom te horen heeft de ander het zo juist bevestigd.

Als ze weg zijn kijken Sneep en Draco elkaar geschrokken aan. "We zijn erbij!" fluistert Draco.

Sneep schudt zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik ben erbij, van jou weten ze niets af, ga terug naar waar het veilig is, Draco. Vergeet dit plan, het heeft geen kans van slagen meer." Fluistert hij terug.

Draco lijkt niet te luisteren en loopt achter de vaas vandaan. "We moeten het plan versnellen, we hebben geen tijd meer te verspillen, als we hier weg willen moeten we nu naar de uitgang." Zegt hij vastbesloten.

Sneep zucht maar gaat er niet tegenin, hij weet dat het complete tijdsverspilling is en Draco heeft gelijk, zoveel tijd hebben ze niet.

Hij loopt achter Draco aan de schuilplaats uit, de gang weer in, van de bewakers is geen enkel spoor meer te bekennen.

"Hoe zouden ze het te weten zijn gekomen eigenlijk?" vraagt Draco zich af.

Sneep schudt zijn hoofd. "Ik weet het niet, misschien dat hij per ongeluk iets meer in mijn hoofd heeft gelezen dan ik verwacht had, maar dat is allemaal gokken." Zegt hij met zijn tanden op elkaar van ingehouden woede en angst.

Draco knikt even en vestigt dan zijn blik weer naar voren, de ene gang in, de andere gang uit, met sluiproutes en omwegen om bepaalde slaapkamers en gangen te vermijden, het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ze bij de uitgang zijn. Dan ineens doemt de ingang voor hun neus op. Alsof ze dit niet verwacht hadden blijven ze doodstil staan.

"Denk dat je terug komt…" fluistert Sneep zo zacht dat het nauwelijks hoorbaar is, zijn stem verstikt met ingehouden opwinding, ze zijn al zo ver gekomen, er is nog maar één obstakel voor hen en dat is de Waanzichtspreuk.

"Ik ga gewoon op een missie, ik kom terug als ik klaar ben." Zegt Draco bij zichzelf en hij blijft de zin voor hemzelf herhalen, langzaam loopt hij in de richting van de deur, zijn lichaam lijkt te worden tegengehouden door een onzichtbare kracht.

"Ik kom gewoon terug, ik ga alleen maar op een missie, laat me erdoor stomme Waanzichtspreuk!" sist Draco duidelijk hoorbaar. Langzaam maar zeker komt hij vooruit, dan ineens staat hij bij de deur en hij trekt deze open, hij kijkt grijnzend achterom naar Sneep en steekt zijn duim op. "Makkelijk, kom maar!" zegt hij en hij loopt naar buiten.

Sneep loopt er ook naartoe en heeft iets minder moeite met het doorbreken van de spreuk aangezien hij altijd zijn hoofd al makkelijk af heeft weten te sluiten tegen indringers.

Als hij ook de deur uit loopt hoort hij een gil, het is Draco, gevolgd door de stem van een vrouw die roept: "[iDraco?![/i Ga terug, jij mag hier niet bij betrokken raken!"

Hij kijkt op en ziet een stuk of tien Dooddoeners staan. Dat was dus het plan, ze wachtten hem buiten op om hem eerst een gevoel van veiligheid te geven.

"Zie hier, Severus Sneep, neem je een kind mee op je ontsnappingspoging? Je komt hier niet levend weg!"


	5. Het einde van de tijd

Hoofdstuk 5 – Het einde van de tijd.

Draco en Sneep stonden naast elkaar voor de ingang van de schuilplaats.

Ze waren zo dichtbij geweest, ze konden niet geloven dat het nu voorbij was, dat ze gevangen genomen zouden worden, teruggebracht zouden worden naar de Heer van het Duister.

Sneep kijkt even stiekem naar Draco, om zijn moed in te schatten, ze kunnen nu niet meer terug, dat zou hun dood betekenen, maar ontsnappen aan de stortvloed van Dooddoeners voor hen betekende even goed de dood.

Op Draco's gezicht was spanning en angst te lezen, een kleine glimp van wanhoop, maar zijn hand hing nog altijd rustig boven zijn toverstok, klaar om deze te gebruiken, geen spoor van trilling in zijn vingers.

Sneep draait zich om naar Bellatrix, die met een maniakale grijns op haar gezicht naar hem stond te staren. "Bella, heb jij deze mooie ontvangst voor mij geregeld? Dat had je niet hoeven doen. We komen hier ook wel weg zonder je hulp hoor, maar ik zal de Heer van het Duister een uil sturen dat je zo aardig was om ons uit te zwaaien." Zegt hij met een klein grijnsje, alleen om haar reactie te pijlen.

Bellatrix' grijns veranderd in een grimas van woede en ze wil haar toverstok pakken, maar Narcissa houdt haar tegen. "Mijn zoon is daar nog, eerst moet Draco daar weg!" fluistert ze gespannen en ze wenkt Draco naar haar toe.

Draco schudt zijn hoofd en pakt onopgemerkt zijn toverstok. "Sorry mam," fluistert hij. "Stupefy!"

Zijn moeder, die niet had gedacht dat hij ooit een spreuk op haar af zou vuren, wordt hierdoor totaal verrast en valt verlamd achterover.

"Ze werken samen! Vermoord ze allebei!" gilt Bellatrix als een bezetene. Ze trekt haar toverstok en vuurt meerdere spreuken tegelijk op het tweetal af, die proberen zo snel mogelijk weg te komen van de overdaad aan dodelijke en pijnlijke vloeken.

Rode, groene en witte stralen vliegen over hun hoofd als ze proberen weg te komen.

"Hoe gaan we dit doen?" vraagt Draco als ze achter een muurtje zijn gedoken, de Dooddoeners komen steeds dichterbij.

Sneep schudt zijn hoofd. "Ik heb niet echt een idee van hoe we dit op kunnen lossen, ik had niet verwacht dat we op dit punt nog een vijand tegen het lijf zouden lopen." Geeft hij zuchtend toe.

Draco knikt en kijkt langs het muurtje, meteen trekt hij zijn hoofd weer terug en schiet er een groene straal langs zijn hoofd.

Sneep haalt een paar flesjes uit zijn tas en geeft er een aantal aan Draco. "Exploderende vloeistof, gebruik dit om weg te rennen als je niet wil of kan vechten." Fluistert hij terwijl hij haar het eerste flesje wijst. Hij knikt naar het tweede flesje. "Als je bang bent voor de uitkomst van het gevecht mag je deze innemen, het is een Flegmaflip, je weet wat het doet." Hij legt nog een paar drankjes uit, Slinksap die de lichaamsdelen van de tegenstander kan verkleinen en een Vernuftige toverdrank, zodat de drinker helder kan denken, deze neemt Draco zonder aarzelen in, hij geeft Draco een band voor om zijn middel, waar hij deze toverdranken in kan stoppen en doet hetzelfde voor hemzelf.

"Gebruik alles wat je kan bedenken om hier weg te komen, zelfs Onvergeeflijke Vloeken als dat moet, het doel is om hier levend vandaan te komen, Draco, dat is de eerste prioriteit, we zien elkaar weer aan het einde van het bos, de kant het dichtst bij de bewoonde wereld." Zegt Sneep duister, daarna springt hij achter het muurtje vandaan, vuurt een Avada Kedavra af op de dichtstbijzijnde Dooddoeners en sprint weg door de opening die hij gecreëerd heeft, op de voet gevolgd door Draco. Van alle kanten worden ze ingesloten door Dooddoeners, Sneep duelleert met drie van hen, Amicus Kragge, Antonin Dolochov en Jeegers, hij wordt belaagd door Dodelijke Vloeken van drie kanten tegelijk, maar op een miraculeuze wijze weet hij ze allemaal te ontwijken, uit zijn eigen toverstok komen verschillende kleuren spreuken en vloeken, die hij oproept zonder ze uit te spreken. Draco wordt ingesloten door Bellatrix, Ravenwoud en Vleesschouwer, maar deze worden afgeweerd als hij snel een gedeelte van zijn Exploderende vloeistof in hun richting gooit.

Sneep hoort schreeuwen van pijn en besluit hetzelfde te doen, in de rook die ze creëren rennen ze weg, op de voet gevolgd door meer dooddoeners, minder in aantal, terwijl ze Ravenwoud, Amicus, Dolochov en Vleesschouwer gewond achterlaten op de grond.

Sneep draait zich om en stuurt een Verlamspreuk naar Noot die te dichtbij komt, zonder een kans om zich te verdedigen valt hij slap achterover, Bellatrix, Jeegers en Fenrir lopen zonder medelijden over hem heen.

Draco wordt getackeld door een spreuk van Jeegers en valt met zijn gezicht in de natte bladeren en modderige grond, Sneep stopt met rennen en maakt hem los. "Kom op, doorrennen!" sist hij en hij trekt de jongen overeind. Draco rent door, maar Sneep wordt ingesloten door Fenrir en Jeegers. Sneep gooit zonder medelijden een flinke lading Slinksap over hen heen waardoor hun armen en benen lijken te verschrompelen tot een babyformaat met veel te veel huid.

Hij wil verder rennen, maar op dat moment wordt hij in zijn rug geraakt door een pijnlijk bekende spreuk. De Sectumsempra snijdt door zijn rug alsof het niets is en Sneep voelt zijn adem stokken in zijn keel.

Hij valt op de grond en begint te stuiptrekken. De pijn die hij voelt is gelijk aan die van een Cruciatus vloek.

Draco ziet alles gebeuren en gooit het overige Exploderende vloeistof op de grond zodat ze niet merken dat hij van richting veranderd. Snel rent hij naar de bomen en verstopt hij zich. De Dooddoeners, die er blijkbaar van overtuigd waren dat Sneep snel genoeg dood zou zijn, richten hun aandacht nu op de jongere metgezel van de Toverdranken meester en rennen met volle vaart langs de schuilplaats van Draco.

Als Draco er zeker van is dat ze alleen zijn, met uitzondering van de gevelde Dooddoeners, rent hij gebukt naar de plaats waar Sneep gevallen is.

Sneep ligt met zijn hoofd naar beneden in een plas van zijn eigen bloed, zijn lichaam stuiptrekt nog en zijn hand is nog altijd om zijn toverstok geklemd. Als Draco dichterbij komt probeert hij zich op te richten om te vechten, maar hij komt niet veel verder dan het optillen van zijn hoofd, als hij Draco ziet valt hij weer neer, opgelucht omdat de jongen in orde is.

"Wat kan ik doen?" vraagt Draco angstig, hij bekijkt de enorme wond op Sneep's rug en voelt zich misselijk worden.

Met een nauwelijks hoorbare stem stamelt Sneep: "Vlucht, red jezelf…"

Draco schudt angstig zijn hoofd, hij kan niet weggaan zonder Sneep, niet na wat hij allemaal voor hem heeft gedaan. Hij kijkt naar de drankjes aan de riem van Sneep en probeert ze te herkennen.

Een bloedrood drankje springt hem in het oog, een Bloedverversend Elixer, dit moet Sneep's bloed kunnen aanvullen zodat ze kunnen wachten op hulp zonder dat hij doodgaat.

Maar wie zou hen komen helpen? Niemand weet dat ze hier zijn, niemand weet dat ze zojuist ontsnapt zijn aan de Dooddoeners.

Hij moet het er op wagen. Hij trekt zijn mantel uit, legt deze op de rug van Sneep en pakt het toverdrankje van zijn riem, Sneep kijkt hem verbaasd en wazig aan, alsof zijn hersenen niet meer kunnen registreren wat de jongen aan het doen is.

"Drink dit." Fluistert Draco wanhopig en hij zet het flesje aan Sneep's mond.

Met veel moeite weet Sneep een paar slokken binnen te krijgen en hij voelt hoe hij weer meer kracht krijgt, maar op hetzelfde moment voelt hij dat de wond op zijn rug weer harder begint te bloeden en dat Draco op de wond drukt om het bloeden te stelpen met zijn mantel.

Sneep draait zijn hoofd opzij naar Draco en ziet de blik van pure frustratie en concentratie op zijn gezicht.

"Draco… de Orde van de Feniks… gebruik een Patronus, maar niet een gewone…" mompelt hij zacht en hij verteld precies hoe je een Patronus op kan roepen en hoe je deze een boodschap kan laten versturen.

Draco, nog steeds met één hand drukkend op de wond van Sneep, heft zijn toverstok, probeert te denken aan een leven in vrijheid en de redding van de Orde van de Feniks, hij probeert uit alle macht een Patronus op te roepen, maar komt eerst niet verder dan een zilverachtige damp.

'Zweinstein, vrijheid, geen Dooddoeners, geen Heer van het Duister meer!' denkt hij en het volgende moment komt er een zilveren slang uit de punt van zijn toverstok, hij spreekt er een spreuk over uit zodat deze een boodschap over kan brengen en stuurt hem op weg.

"Nog maar even, het komt nu allemaal goed." Fluistert Draco, het gezicht van Sneep is krijtwit en Draco voert hem nog wat van het Elixer.

Het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren, Draco was er bijna van overtuigd dat de Orde niet meer zou komen, of dat ze te laat zouden zijn om Sneep nog te redden, maar dan ineens staan er een aantal mensen voor zijn neus, hij herkent Remus Lupos, hun oude leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en hij lacht blij, de Orde is gekomen, ze zijn hen toch niet vergeten.

Zonder een woord te spreken pakken ze Sneep bij zijn armen, professor Anderling, die Draco pas later herkent had, pakt Draco bij zijn arm. "Goed gedaan jongen." Zegt ze zacht, haar stem niet streng en koud, zoals anders, maar duidelijk appreciërend.

Het volgende moment zijn ze verdwenen, het lege flesje Bloedverversend Elixer ligt nog eenzaam op de grond in het bos.

Ze Verschijnselen weer in een witte ruimte, die zeer steriel en zuur ruikt.

Draco kijkt om zich heen maar ziet niets dat hij herkend. "Waar zijn we?" vraagt hij.

"St. Holisto, Severus zal niet lang te leven hebben als we hem zo laten." Legt Professor Anderling uit.

Draco knikt, hij voelt tranen in zijn ogen opwellen als hij denkt aan wat er allemaal gebeurt is. Ze verdienen hun vriendelijkheid niet, ze verdienen het niet om gered te worden door de leden van de Orde, niet na wat er allemaal gebeurt is. "Wacht…" zegt hij dan ineens. "St. Holisto… dat is niet veilig! Iedereen weet hier toch dat Severus overgelopen is naar de Dooddoeners? Hij kan hier niet blijven!" zijn ogen verraden angst.

Professor Anderling legt een hand op zijn schouder. "Dit is een speciaal gedeelte van het ziekenhuis, hier worden alle leden van de Orde behandeld als ze gewond zijn, alleen omdat ze hier geen vragen stellen over hoe de wonden opgelopen zijn." Legt ze uit. Draco knikt en voelt zich weer iets rustiger worden.

De Helers ontfermen zich over de bijna dode Sneep en verzoeken de anderen op de gang te wachten.

Daar vragen de leden van de Orde aan Draco wat er allemaal gebeurt is en Draco legt het uit, hoe ze wilden ontsnappen, hoe ze het plan bedacht hebben, de ontsnapping zelf en dat ze opgewacht werden door de Dooddoeners toen ze uiteindelijk bij de uitgang kwamen. Als hij bij het stuk komt dat Sneep gewond raakte hapert zijn stem en schud hij zijn hoofd, hij kan niet verder praten.

De anderen knikken en Lupos legt een hand op zijn schouder. "Jullie komen met ons mee, zodra Sneep weer helemaal genezen is, wij hebben manieren waarop een persoon kan verdwijnen voor Dooddoeners, we kunnen mensen laten onderduiken, hun verleden uitwissen en ze veilig houden, je hoeft niet meer bang te zijn." Zegt hij rustig, met zijn gebruikelijk, kalme stem en glimlach.

Draco knikt en ziet nu voor het eerst de kauwgom roze verschijning naast Lupos, zijn nichtje, Tops.

"Zit jij ook bij de Orde?" vraagt hij verbaasd, dit is nieuws voor hem, zijn moeder en tante proberen het onderwerp Tops altijd zorgvuldig te vermijden.

Tops grijnst breed, maar met verdrietige ogen. "Jazeker, leuk je eindelijk weer te zien, neefje." Zegt ze en ze loopt naar hem toe.

Draco glimlacht naar haar, hij zit tenminste niet geheel zonder familie straks.

Na een paar uur gewacht te hebben komen de Helers naar buiten en zeggen dat Sneep weer helemaal zal genezen, zijn wonden waren dodelijk, maar het Bloedverversend Elixer had zijn leven gered.

Nog dezelfde dag vertrekken ze naar de schuilplaats van de Orde van de Feniks, samen met Sneep, die dik in het verband gepakt zat, de band tussen de Toverdrank meester en zijn leerling zou nooit meer hetzelfde zijn.

Hij had zijn leven aan hem te danken.

Einde.


End file.
